No te resistas
by RukiChan96
Summary: Una semana después del fin de la guerra Rusia va al cuarto de Prusia a decirle algo.../ Pésimo summary D8 Advertencia: contiene YAOI si no te gusta no leas.


_Bueno este es mi primer fic de esta pareja . espero que os guste y bueno a disfrutarlo (¿) Si no esta muy bien decírmelo D8_

Había pasado una semana desde que había finalizado la 2º Guerra Mundial. Prusia se encontraba encerrado en una habitación pequeña, sin mucha decoración, solo con una cama y una ventana con barrotes. Estaba sentado en la cama, preguntándose por que su enemigo le había curado las heridas; seguramente algo tramaba. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unas pisadas. Miró hacia la puerta, observando como entraba aquel hombre en la habitación, cerrándola tras si con pestillo. Este se acercó hasta el albino, sentándose a su lado.

-Veo que ya han sanado tus heridas.-dijo con el tono infantil que tanto odiaba el prusiano. Este asintió mirando hacia la ventana.- A cambio de que te he sanado las heridas serás uno conmigo.

-Ni hablar Rusia.-respondió seriamente, alejándose de él.

El ruso agarro su brazo, tirándolo a la cama. Con ambas manos le sujeto las muñecas al albino, acercando su rostro al suyo.

-No seas malo Gilbert.-reprocho al otro lamiendo su oreja.

-No me llames así y para de hacer eso maldito loco sovie...-no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Los labios de ruso se posaron sobre lo suyos, haciéndole callar.

El prusiano intento apartar la cara para que dejase de besarle. Al ver que no lo conseguía, le pego patadas aunque tampoco se inmutaba de eso. Sintió como lamia sus labios e insertaba su lengas en su boca sin permiso. Le mordió, haciéndole sangrar. Rusia se separo de él para coger aire. Con una mano siguió sujetándole las muñecas y con la otra sacó del bolsillo unas esposas. Esposó sus manos con ella al cabecero de la cama. Se puso encima del prusiano mirándole, con una sonrisa infantil.

-Pórtate bien y no te haré daño ¿Da?

-Me niego, déjame en paz maldito soviético. Nunca seré uno contigo. Libérame Iván.-respondió casi gritando de la rabia.

-Oh...¿acaso eres virgen Gilbert?- Este palideció.- En ese caso no te preocupes seré gentil da~.

-¡No te dije que lo fuese estúpido!

El ruso volvió a besarle mientras una mano se colaba en la camiseta del prusiano, acariciando su torso. El contrario se removió, nervioso, intentando separarse de él. Otra mano se coló en su pantalón, desabrochándolo y acariciando por encima su entrepierna. El albino se sonrojó levemente mordiendo el labio de Iván, haciendo que separase su rostro del suyo. Este le miró y desabrocho su camiseta. Comenzó a lamer su pecho consiguiendo que el prusiano le pegase patadas para alejarle. Le quito los pantalones de golpe, dejándolo desnudo ante él. Se relamió los labios ante la vista, sonriendo, consiguiendo poner a Gilbert más nervioso. Lamió dos dedos y los introdució en su entrada lentamente.

-P..para...-Gritó Prusia al notar las dedos en su interior.

-Shhhh...-Le beso haciéndole callar.

Sentía como si le desgarrasen por dentro. Era una sensación desagradable aunque, al poco, empezó a notar algo de placer. Cuando el ruso de dio cuenta de esto, los sacó de su interior y se desnudó. El prusiano lo observó jadeando levemente, desviando la mirada. No quería que ocurriese lo que iba a pasar, le daba rabia. Soltó unos cuantos de insultos en alemán.

-Te voy a tener que lavar la boca con vodka, Gilbert.- Dijo mientras abría de piernas al contrario.- Ahora estate quietecito y no te dolerá nada.- Su sonrisa volvía a ser infantil, haciendo que el prusiano se pusiera nervioso y empezase a forcejea y a gritar.

Introdujo su miembro lentamente en su entrada, consiguiendo que el otro gritase de dolor. Le mordió la oreja, dándole suaves embestidas. El albino se mordió el labio, evitando soltar algún gemido. No le daría el gusto a su enemigo de oírle gemir o hacer ver que le gustaba. Intentaba respirar normalmente, pero su respiración se agitaba con cada embestida que le daba el ruso. Una mano suya empezó a masturbar su miembro mientras lamia su cuello, esperando que gimiese o se quejase.

-No te resistas a gemir, Prusia-kun.- le reprocho aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad de sus embestidas.

-Lo haré si quiero.-Respondió con dificultad.

Iván frunció el ceño mordiéndole el cuello, mientras le masturbaba con más rapidez. El prusiano soltó un gemido, ya no podía resistirlo más. El contrario sonrío al oírlo gemir y siguió aumentando el ritmo mientras besaba al albino, que ya no oponía resistencia. Le dio una ultima embestida antes de venirse el su interior. Gilbert, al sentir como el ruso había acabado en su interior, se vino también, dejando la mano de este manchada.

-Agh que desastre...-suspiró limpiándose la mano y su miembro.

Una ves vestido, le quito las esposas a Prusia, que le miraba con odio. Cuando estuvo libre, intento pegarle. Rusia paró el golpe sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación.

-La próxima vez no opongas tanta resistencia, Da~.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del albino. ¿Había una próxima vez acaso?

_Halagos, amenazas, comentarios, felicitaciones...(¿) Acepto todo 8D Darme vuestra opinión ¿va? ._


End file.
